Never say Never
by AmbrosiaMarieTarberlla
Summary: Ginny is 30, single, and lives with her cat, Jake. What happens when Harry Potter, of all people, shows up?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my newest story, Something's Gotta Give. I'm sorry to all the fans of my other story, The World Goes On. I gave up on it. Well, hope you like it!

Hermione Jane

diclaimer:it all belongs to JK Rowling, LeAnn Rimes, and me. The stuff you don't recognize, belongs to me. Well, me, LeAnn Rimes, and Starbucks.

CHAPTER 1- SOMETHING'S GOTTA GIVE

Ginny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year

Thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
But it still ain't here (hey!)

She's been lookin' for Mr. Right so long  
But all she's found is Mr. Wrong  
That's the pitts

She's drawn a line that she won't cross  
Her and time are facing off  
She says something's gotta give

Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give

Friday night she had a date  
Cell phone junky a half hour late  
That's the biz baby

She's riding out the twists of fate  
She's had all that she can take  
She says something's gotta give

Something's gotta give me butterflies  
Something's gotta make me feel alive  
Something's gotta give me dreams at night  
Something's gotta make me feel alright  
I don't know where it is  
But something's gotta give

I swear  
There's got to be a meant to be for me out there  
Somewhere someday  
I'm gonna find someone, somehow, someway

Ginny's got a job, a cat named Jake,  
31 candles on her birthday cake  
Next year

She thought by now she'd have a man  
Two car seats and a minivan  
She says something's got,  
Something's got,  
Something's gotta  
Something's gotta  
Gotta Give...

* * *

Ginny Weasley was a smart, pretty, and single woman. What was wrong with this picture? Single.

She had had a few shindigs with a few boys, and even been engaged to the man she thought she loved. Turns out he loved someone else. She coughed, remembering the scene of her fiancee, on his knees, on her bed, groaning under his friend.

_Scarred for life, much?_ She thought, sipping her mocha-latte.

Ah, but there was the one man she had been happy with. Harry Potter. Just a few weeks in her sixth year had almost seemed like a lifetime.

But then, that fateful day when they buried Professor Dumbledore.

She had been in shock for nearly the entire summer. She sighed.

He had come in the dead of night, taken her brother and his new girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to go hunt for those...Horcruxes...but haddent he wanted to bring her?

No, she thought, tossing her empty Starbucks cup in the bin, she had only **dreamed** that.

At least, she had borred that into the back of her brain.

She keyed the lock on her apartment door, opened it, said hello to Jake, and started dinner.

"What sounds good, Jakey? Soup? Sanwiches? Tuna? Ah, there we go"

She made some tuna, gave some to Jake, and sat down with some crackers and the TV remote, and flipped on 'Lost,' her favourite Wednesday program, fresh from America. When that was over, she crawled into bed with Jake, and dreamt of Harry, which she wouldn't remember in the morning.

ahh it was short! oh well, please review and tell me what you thought!  
Hermione Jane


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: alright folks, here you go! R&R pleeeze!_

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. All belongs to Ms. JK Rowling and Mr. James Blunt

I have seen peace. I have seen pain,

Resting on the shoulders of your name.

Do you see the truth through all their lies?

Do you see the world through troubled eyes?

And if you want to talk about it anymore,

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,

I'm a friend.

I have seen birth. I have seen death.

Lived to see a lover's final breath.

Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?

Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?

And if you want to talk about it once again,

On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.

You're a friend.

You and I have been through many things.

I'll hold on to your heart.

I wouldn't cry for anything,

But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.

Seen the look of anger on your face.

And if you want to talk about what will be,

Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder,

I'm a friend.

And if you want to talk about it anymore,

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder,

I'm a friend.

* * *

Harry Potter sat in his kitchen, eating a bowl of breakfast cereal.

His apartment seemed strangely empty, since Ron had left for work.

Speaking of which, he should get going. He was going to be late.

He suddenly found himself thinking about the Weasley family.

Certain members in particular.

Certain young female ones.

Named Ginevra.

Harry sighed, and ruffled his unruly raven-coloured hair, climbing into his car. He had been thinking about her recently, and didn't know why. Well, he **had** dated her, after all, and he **had** dumped her, and he **did** love her.

Woah. Where did _that _come from? Harry racked his brain for reasons.

He had dated her

He liked her

He liked the flowery scent she trailed about

He liked her flowing, coppery hair

She was Beautiful

She liked him

Oh, but did she?

Ah, Ginny. To be wrapped up in her arms again, to feel her warm skin on his, to wipe away a few stray tears, to hold her just to be closer to her.

Harry stopped at a red light. He **needed** to see her. Ginny.

He picked up his cellphone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Jim? Yes, this is Harry. Fine, thanks. Well, actually, I'm not feeling so great, I might miss work. Could you mark me off today? Alright, Thanks Jim. Uh Huh. You too. Buh-Bye."

That's done with then, He thought, pulling into a parking lot and turning around.

Now, to see Ginny.

* * *

At that moment, Ginny Weasley was currently being screamed at by her boss.

"You, you are the problem, you never do what I tell you to, you're always off in LaLaLand somewhere, not doing your work, and acting like a 10-year old! I am **not** a baby sitter! You'd better shape up, or I'm gonna make your life a living hell."

It all had started when she had simply walked in her office door.

Her boss had started going off on her for being 5 minutes late, which, in his opinion, may have cost the entire building it's reputation, and all the money.

Ginny had simply sat back and watched her boss start his daily scream-at-Ginevra routine, and his daily blame-Ginevra-for-global-warming routine. Then he had fired her. Lovely.

She was having **such** a great day.

First, her cat got out, so Ginny had to chase him down 4 flights of stairs and almost out the front door, causing her breakfast to burn, then her car wouldn't start, then McDonald's was running low on McGriddle buns, so she ate a piece of sausage with no egg or bun, and then a car had splashed her with lovely mud water, and now, now she was getting fired!

20 minutes later, she was packing up her things from her cubicle. There went her favorite coffee mug. There went the picture of her family. There went her life. Parvati Patil craned her neck over the cubicle's thin white wall.

"Ginny! What on earth are you doing? There's work to be done!"

Ginny had had quite enough. She leapt up from the floor, red faced.

"I just got fired, Parvati! My- _Our _wonderful loser of a boss just yelled me half to death, and told me to pack up!"

Parvati looked frightened. Ginny sighed and decided to use a different approach.

"I'm sorry, Par, it's just... I'm having a really horrid day. I'm sorry." She sighed again, stroking a small, cherished wallet-size of Harry and her, taken in her 5th year.

The Harry in the picture looked concerned, and whispered silent, soothing words to the Ginny in the picture.

Real-life Ginny smiled to herself. Oh Gods, how she missed him.

* * *

Ginny opened her front door, catching Jake before he got out again, and flopped down on her bed, ready to take a power nap.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She jumped, heaving Jake off her bed and stubbing her toes in the process, and hobbled to the door.

"who-who's there?"

"Harry."

* * *

_A/N: ha ah! Cliffie! I know, evil. But you must review so i can see what I'm up against, critics! Well, see you all next chapter!_

_Much love, _

_Hermy_


End file.
